Travelers such as drivers who listen to radio programs often face a conundrum when they have arrived at their destination before the radio program has ended. They have a choice of staying in the car or other location to listen to the remainder of the radio program, or they can leave and miss the remainder of the radio program. There is a need to assist users in this situation.